


Long Live The King

by GrumpyWriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: King of Hell, Lucifer - Freeform, Other, Supernatural - Freeform, crowley - Freeform, rowena - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyWriter/pseuds/GrumpyWriter
Summary: Crowley becomes Lucifer's pimp.





	Long Live The King

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from Kala-666 on tumblr! It was a fun one to write. I hope ya enjoy it!

Crowley never thought this day would come. The day he was back at the bottom, at square one. The day he was dethroned. He knew he was too caught up in his own arrogance to even realize that he was slowly being dragged down to where he started, and he regretted every second of it. He had spent countless days trying to think of a plan to take back what was his, but Lucifer was always right around the corner. All of his so thought loyal companions had betrayed him, and he couldn't do anything about it. 

"Oh Hellhound!" Lucifer sang. Crowley rolled his eyes as he shoved his hands in his pockets, walking up to Lucifer. 

"What do you need Lucifer?" Crowley wore his bitch face as he spoke. 

"That's your highness to you." Lucifer crossed his arms and smirked. 

"Oh, my apologies! Your highness what may I do for you today?" Crowley sarcastically spoke, throwing his arms in the air. 

"Much better. Now, could you go collect a couple thousand souls for me?" Lucifer straightened up in his throne. 

"Oh bloody hell Lucifer! I'm not you're servant!" Crowley walked closer to Lucifer as he rose his voice. 

"Are you sure about that?" Lucifer snapped his fingers, causing Crowley to yell out in pain. Lucifer then waved his hands, shooing Crowley away as he slowly stood up. "Be back by midnight darling" 

...

"Crowley my dear!" Lucifer cupped his hands around his mouth, making them into a megaphone. 

"Yes?" Crowley had to bite his tongue to prevent him from saying anything else. 

"Could you go out for me, seeing as you got me all those wonderful souls! and buy me a new outfit?" Lucifer spoke with joy in his voice as he spun around. 

"A new outfit? You've got to be kidding me.." Crowley muttered under his breath. 

"What was that?" Lucifer placed his hands upon his hips. 

"Were you looking for something casual or fancy?" Crowley gritted his teeth. 

"Hmmm...get me both! I need something new to wear besides this rubbish." He looked down at his shirt, noticing how worn in it was. "Here, take this and keep the change, treat yourself" Lucifer winked as he handed Crowley a wad of cash. Crowley snatched it from his hands and shoved it into his pockets before snapping his fingers and disappearing. 

...

Crowley quickly walked down the halls of Hell, looking around every corner to make sure nobody was watching. He quietly stepped into one of the cells, slowly closing the door behind him. 

"Come on mother...you better-" 

"Better what Fergus?" Rowena appeared in front of Crowley with a small box in her hands. 

"Do you have the spell?" Crowley took a deep breath. 

"Oh you worry too much Fergus, I already prepared the ingredients" Rowena opened the box and took out a small bowl with a murky green mesh inside. She placed it on a small table and started to paint a small sigil around the bowl. She paused for a second, collecting herself before she started the spell. Crowley paced back and forth in the room, constantly checking the door to see if anyone had caught them. 

"What do you think you're doing?" Lucifer burst through the door. He flicked his fingers in a motion that sent both Crowley and Rowena into the wall. Lucifer quickly walked up to Rowena and placed his fingers against her forehead, causing her to disappear. "Trying to climb back up to the top, huh Crowley?" Lucifer curled his fingers into a fist and punched Crowley several times, weakening him. 

"Will you ever learn? I am the king now, and it's going to stay that way." Lucifer cracked a wicked smile before leaving Crowley alone in the cell.

Crowley never planned any of this when he became King, but revenge was soon on its way.


End file.
